The I've Been Dumped Club, President Maria DeLuca
by Aluishus
Summary: This takes place during the summer between Season One and Season Two. Its just fluff, the beginning will mostly be about Maria, Alex and Max bonding. MM, rated T to be safe.
1. Louie, Indiana and the jackass

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Even then it's based on stuff I don't own. If I owned Roswell the third Season would have turned out differently so I obviously don't own anything.

Pairings: Slight M/L, A/I but focusing on M/M.

Summary: This takes place during the summer between Season One and Season Two. Its just fluff, the beginning will mostly be about Maria, Alex and Max bonding. M/M

A/N: This is my first Roswell fanfic. I'm a huge Candy fan, so I think you know what this is most likely going to end up being about. I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while and decided to write it out.

* * *

"Louie I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" The music began to play as the movie faded out and the credits rolled.

Alex, Maria and Max sat in a seemingly vacant movie theatre.

Max looked down at Maria, asleep, slumped against Alex's shoulder and smirked. "She wakes us up in the middle of the night to see a late night screening of Casablanca and then falls asleep during it"

"It's the DeLuca way" Alex responded.

"Who's going to wake her?"

"I like to think I live dangerously" Alex began as he started to shake Maria awake.

She stirred and suddenly woke, sat up, wide-eyed, and in the process managed to slap Max in the nose.

Tears began to swell in his eyes as he grabbed his face, and a muffled "Ow" was heard. Alex bit back a laugh as Maria asked, "What happened to you?"

Max peered over his hand with a curious look, "You hit me in the nose"

"Oh my God Max, I am so sorry" her hands began to flutter about in worry and finally landed on her face "How bad is it?"

"It'll be fine." He quickly healed his nose before it had a chance to swell and offered Maria a weak smile.

"Good" she sighed.

Alex stood up and turning to Maria said, "Come on, Slugger. It's time for me to take you home"

With a glare Maria stood as well "Very funny Alex"

Max let out a chuckle as he led them out to the aisle. The three exited the movie theatre, not knowing that someone else had been in the back the whole time, and had just slipped out before Maria's last comment.

"This was an interesting way to start the summer" Max said as they walked into the theatre's parking lot.

"Tomorrow will be better Max" Maria said trying to fill her friend with hope, hope she didn't have herself.

"Yeah," Alex added as he opened his car door, "Maybe tomorrow she won't hit you"

"Something to look forward to" Max said with a smile and climbed into his jeep. "Bye guys"

"Bye Max" Maria said as she got into Alex's car.

"Later!" Alex called before he sunk into the driver's seat.

They pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. "I don't think we cheered him up much" Maria said, with a smile plastered on her face.

Alex was tempted to say how he just wanted to try and cheer her up but instead nodded in agreement. "No, but we've got the whole summer"

* * *

"Will Smith Burger for you and Saturn Rings for you" Maria put down the orders and with a smile asked, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

The couple barely even shock their heads 'no' in response, they were too busy staring into in each others eyes, smiles wide on their faces.

"Great" Maria narrowed her eyes at the couple. 'Get a room' she thought to herself as she quickly went to get another set of orders. A large group of tourists had just gotten into Roswell, it being the first day of summer vacation, and the Crashdown was packed.

Throughout her shift the couple had sat in the same both not ordering anymore food just being gushy and basically mocking Maria, or so she thought.

Fifteen minutes before closing, Maria was standing behind the counter, elbows on table and face in hands gazing at the couple, who were completely oblivious to her. 'They do it on purpose' she scoffed as she inspected their matching 'Aliens are among us' baseball caps. 'Even geeks get to find love, and then use that love to rub it in everybody else's face'. She was so enthralled she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her from outside or Alex enter from the back room.

He went to stand beside her and mimicked her stance, putting his head in his hands. "What are we doing at?"

Maria slowly looked over at him, "Oh," she said in slightly surprise "hey Alex." She turned back to the tourists "We're looking at the happy, alien obsessed couple, and basically feeling depressed"

Alex wrapped his arm around Maria. She took the comforting gesture but then stepped out of it and started scrubbing the tabletops. "No more," she stated, "I will not feel sorry for myself," she stopped scrubbing, leaned towards Alex and lowered her voice so the customers didn't hear "I mean, so what if a certain Czech won't return my phone calls, there's no reason for me to be bitter or jealous of Molder and Scully over there"

She silently went back to work putting up chairs and cleaning the tables as Alex sat down on a stool and sorted through the movies he brought.

"I love you Shnookypoo," the man murmured. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me"

"And I love you Shnookypie," the woman cooed back. "My life-"

Maria's harsh voice suddenly cut it "Could you two take the love fest someplace else. Can't you see we're trying to close?" she slammed down the chair she was putting up for emphasis.

The couple put down their money and with surprised looks left the restaurant. Watching them go Alex asked, "So you're not going to be bitter or jealous?"

"I'm trying to take it one step at a time"

"Fair enough" he nodded putting, what he assumed used to be one of Maria's favorite movies 'Out of Africa', at the bottom of the pile, and picked up 'Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom' instead. "What do you say we go grab Max and cue this bad boy up?"

Maria turned from locking the Crashdown up with an appreciative smile. "Sounds great, let's go".

* * *

Alex ducked as a pillow flew past his head and hit the TV.

"Indiana is such a…a…a…man!' Maria finally let out. "Look at this game he's playing with the blond chick!"

Max and Alex shared a knowing look. Max leaned over and paused the movie. "Maybe we should watch something else?"

Alex quickly shuffled through the movies and with a frown said, "I don't think I brought anything that's…appropriate"

Maria ignored their conversation and continued with her musings "Doesn't he remind you of Michael? Just look at that smirk, jackass." Maria began to twirl her short hair absent mindedly as she glowered at the screen "He's forcing her to touch this gross bugs and then go through the whole 'human sacrifice' thing and for what? In the third one he just ends up with some other girl! Probably does care about her at all", Maria's eyes began to swell, "Just using her. That's all he's doing"

"Maria…"Alex began but she cut him off wiping her eyes.

"Put in the next movie, I'll be fine" she sniffed and rubbed her eyes one last time "and pass me the pillow"

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. 1st meeting of The Dumped Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'm going to try and keep the updates frequent, because I think this is going to be a shorter story.

* * *

"Orange soda on the rocks" Alex slumped into a stool facing Maria. She went to go fill the drink, noticing Alex's upset expression.

Gently putting the glass down in front of him she leaned forward on the counter. "What's up Alex?"

"Isabel," Alex began, and Maria automatically thought 'This cannot be good' "dumped me" he buried his head in his arms folded on the counter.

"Oh, Alex" Maria said patting his shoulder "I'm so sorry. What did she say?"

"That with everything going on she couldn't be with me" he responded keeping his head down. She quickly went around the counter and hugged him from the side.

Suddenly he looked up at her "She even used the 'it's not you, it's me' routine" letting a little anger slip out of his voice. "Couldn't she have thought of something more original?"

"Like I'm an alien from outer space?" she offered trying to lighten the mood.

He just grunted and put his head back into his arms. Sympathetically running her hand up and down his back she couldn't help wondering if it was Isabel's 'destiny' that made her do it or that she was just crazy enough to let a guy like Alex go. 'Maybe she finally realized that she was meant to be with Michael, and she is over at his place right now confessing to him. Then he would confess to her and start ripping the clothes off of her supermodel body-' she stopped the thought there and shook her head. 'This cannot be healthy!' she scolded herself, 'besides you should be focusing on Alex not torturing yourself with thoughts of Michael, and how you wish he'd come and rip the clothes of your body'. The front door bell ringing brought her back to reality and she looked over at the customers.

"Alex, I'll be right back" she reached into her pocket and pulled out the cypress oil and put it beside Alex who stared at it. "It can't hurt," she urged as she went over to the customers.

Frowning at the oil he pushed it further down the counter as he sat up to drink his cola. Putting the glass back down he twirled it gloomily, when Maria bounced back into view.

"Ok I get off in five minutes and you, I and Max are going to go out tonight," she said with a vigorous smile.

"Maria, no offense but I feel more like staying in, playing my guitar badly and wallowing" he scowled at the glass still spinning on the counter.

"No," Maria said firmly, "We are not going to wallow, we are going to have fun"

Alex succumbed to her demand with a slight pout as Max strolled into the Crashdown wearing his UFO center vest.

"Hey Max!" Maria called a little too enthusiastically, "We three are going out tonight"

Pulling off his vest and shoving it into his bag he frown slightly "I thought you said you were just going to sit in your room listen to sappy songs and wallow"

"I said no such thing"

* * *

Max pulled up to Alex's house and Maria jumped out of the jeep to go and ring his doorbell. Max watched with amusement as Maria came out of the house dragging Alex behind her.

Shoving him in the back she went and sat in the passenger's seat saying "Ok, Max let's go"

They sped off down the road. Plastering a grin on her face she turned around to face Alex whose glossy eyes were staring at the houses go by. "Alex, it'll be great. It's going to be a regular wacky teenage fun time"

"And what exactly does a 'regular wacky teenage fun time' entail?" Max asked not looking away from the road.

Maria paused, "We'll go to a fancy restaurant in another town, order great food and then skip out on the check," she stated with a grin.

"Great" Alex said grimly returning his eyes to the houses.

Maria turned back in her seat. "Dinning and dashing is a 'regular wacky teenage fun time' thing to do?" Max asked looking over at her.

"Hey, I'm making this up as I go along"

"Fair enough"

* * *

"Aren't you enjoying your lobster?" Maria asked Alex with a grin. He just shrugged in response and continued to push the remains of his dinner on his plate. She turned to Max for help but he too was gloomily shoving his food around.

Maria let a sigh out of her tight-lipped smile; her plan to get Michael off her mind was not working. 'I just want to focus on something else, beside this gaping pain' she started skewering her meat and moving it from one side of her plate to the other. And for the first time, her smile slipped off her face as the sorrow began to climb and cling inside her. A sudden rush of determination followed as soon as her smile went and she thought to herself, 'If all I want to do is stopping thinking about Michael, these two must feel the same. We have to get out of this sinking hole'

"Ok, that's it" she mumbled to herself putting her fork down with a clatter. "I officially call this meeting of 'The I've Been Dumped Club' to order"

" The I've Been Dumped Club?" Max asked tearing his eyes off his dinner as Alex cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I figure that's an appropriate name for this little pity party of ours" Maria began, her smile back in place, "And I think our mission statement should be 'Stop thinking about our non-significant others and try to have a good time this summer'. This, like dark cloud thing, is not good"

Max protested weakly "But I love Liz"

"That's not the point Max, the point is for us to try to take our minds off the matter" she patted both of the guys on their backs with a stiff grin.

Max just went back to brooding as did Alex.

"Ok look", she turned to Max getting his attention "There's no point in you wasting the next few months pining over Liz and thinking of ways to get her back. Liz is in Florida Max, Florida; it won't do you any good until she gets back. So why don't you try to have a good time 'til she's back in the same state, or dare I say city, as you?"

Max appeared to be mulling over what she said as she faced Alex. "As for you. Hey are paying attention?" Alex's head snapped up from his plate. "Isabel obviously isn't ready for a relationship yet so you could either wallow" she put up her hands and used them as scales "or you help out your friends and maybe, just maybe, have fun in the process" She looked between the two "How does that sound?"

A grin slowly crept onto Alex's lips "It sounds like we've got a President for 'The I've Been Dumped Club'"

"I call Vice President" Max said, suddenly enthusiastic about the club.

Alex nodded in agreement and said, "And I'll be a Treasurer"

"Ok" Maria beamed from her seat.

They had just finished the last of their meals and were nervously sharing glances with each other when the check came with three mints. Maria slowly unwrapped the candy, the crinkling of the wrapper disrupting the quiet and popped it into her mouth.

Once the waiter had left Max cleared his throat, "Maybe we should just pay the bill?" he meekly looked at his two friends.

Alex let out a sight of relief "I think that's a good idea. How is stealing fun?" he turned to Maria for an answer.

She swallowed the last of her candy. "Basically every teenager does this. Can you count the amount of times you've read about this or seen it on TV? It's totally normal and …it'll be like our own little adventure that doesn't involve Czechoslovakian problems" she broadly smiled at the two with a nod.

They both hesitatingly agreed. "Ok, so we'll just get up and leave, no big deal," Maria instructed.

The three got up from the table and that's when she started to hyperventilate.

"Hey Maria are you alright?" Max asked with a concern frown.

Alex put his arm around the quivering girl, "She sometimes does this when she's nervous"

Their worried looking waiter came up to see what the matter was. Maria just puffed "I need some fresh air" and the trio left the restaurant without any major fuss.

Once outside the guys stopped to inspect Maria but she insisted "Let's," she breathed, "just…get…into the car"

Taking long breathes she lead the way to the parking lot and climbed into the jeep, still trying to calm her lungs down.

As soon as she had resumed breathing normally Alex asked from the back seat "Was it worth it?"

She turned to look at him with a weak smile "Maybe from now on we should just pay. I mean, there's no real point in trying that again"

"It's a deal" Max agreed, being the noble 'soulful-eyed' type guy he is, he didn't want to go and break anymore rules, unless they had to.

* * *

They pulled up in front of Maria's house and she waved her goodbyes as she got out of the jeep. She watched the jeep turn the corner, not knowing that someone else was watching her from across the street. Once, the jeep was out of sight her shoulders slumped and the smile faded as she went to her front door.

A sudden shiver ran over her skin and she looked out into the night, and thought she saw something disappear behind a tree. Assuming it was some animal she turned and went into her home just to fall into a restless sleep.

She awoke with her pillow covered with tears.

* * *

A/N: I got such a positive response from my last chapter I had to update soon! 


	3. What causes icecream cravings

Disclaimer: I know nothing, blah blah bitty blah blah.

A/N: Again the wonderful reviews made me update faster! Sadly I don't think this is as good as it could have been. Half way through writing my dad turned off the power and so half of it was lost…but don't worry the content is pretty much the same!

Maria was nervously scrubbing a table during an early morning shift when Alex dipped into the Crashdown. Not looking up from the spot she was rubbing, but noticing the wide grin on his face, she asked "What put you in such a good mood?"

"In the spirit of 'The I've Been Dumped Club' mission statement, I became proactive about doing something to get my mind off Isabel" he said proudly.

"That's great, what did you do?"

He watched her with a slight frown as she continued to scrub at the one spot on the table "I got a job"

Polishing harder, her face gaining a light pink tint, she asked "Where?"

"VideoFlicks, the movie rental place"

"That's a pretty ideal job for you" she said her antennae bobbing with her arm's movement. "Good for you Alex"

"Thanks" he said slowly, his worry growing, "Uh, Maria?"

Still not stopping her work, "Yeah?"

"I think the table's clean enough"

Maria finally paused and gently lifted the cloth off the surface, "Right"

She went behind the counter and started cleaning the milkshake machine with a somewhat vacant and nervous expression. "What's the matter Maria?" Alex asked sitting in a stool.

"Matter?" she asked rubbing faster, "Why would you think anything would be the matter? Today is like any other day, and my shift should be like any other shift. Nothing is out of the ordinary everything will be fine," she began scrubbing the loop of the countertop, "I will not break down, I will get through the next few hours. I'm a fine waitress and nothing will take me off task", by then she was cleaning the spot in front of Alex, "Especially whoever is going to be the cook for today"

"Oh" he nodded in realization, "Michael's on today isn't he? Is this the first time you've worked together since the…uh…incident?"

She continued to clean, "Not only the first time we worked together but the first time I've seen him since the 'incident' as you so gently put it. And by 'incident' I assume you mean, the time when he told me he loved me for the first time and then tried to walk out of my life, later to discover he was destined to be with someone else. That incident right?"

"The one in the same…. Well I've got to go to work, you know new job, I should be on time" he paused before he left and touched her hand to get her attention. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

She smiled for encouragement. "It's me, I can totally play it cool" Alex gave her a doubting look, "Come on Alex, Teflon remember? I'll be fine"

"If you're sure," he suspiciously said getting up to leave.

She suddenly grabbed her stomach, "Oh dear God, I think I'm going to throw up" she said, looking at the backroom's door window and Alex turned to see Michael standing in the little room opening his locker.

"So you'll be total fine?" he asked sarcastically.

Not noticing his tone she nodded, "Yeah I'll be ok. I'm just going to go heave for a while but after that, back to Teflon. Good luck at your new job Alex" she whished heading towards the bathroom.

"I think you're the one who's going to need the luck," he said, but more to himself because by then Maria had disappeared into the bathroom. Michael then appeared in the order window wearing his cooking gear.

"Hi" Alex greeted hesitantly and Michael just gave a curt nod in recognition before Alex left the Crashdown.

Maria was looking at herself in the mirror, grasping the sink for support. 'Teflon,' she thought to herself 'yeah, right'. She had just lost her breakfast down the toilet and had finished rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash. "Get a grip DeLuca," she whispered to herself. "You're not going to get him back throwing up every time you see him and looking like this" she waved a hand in front of the mirror. Her face was pale and there were circles under her eyes, which she tried to cover up, from her reckless nights attempting to sleep. "God, I'm turning into Alex, having talks with myself in the bathroom" she mumbled to her reflection. She felt the tiny thread inside her that was holding her together begin to tug. "Snap out of it" she told herself harshly. "Just go out there"

She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, ignoring the scowling guy in the kitchen she went to the first customers of the day.

"Hi welcome to the Crashdown. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked the small family of three sitting in the booth. The child was wearing a StarTrek t-shirt, and even though it was just the beginning of the day, the parents look exhausted.

"Coffee" the adults both said with a tired smile.

"Cherry cola!" the boy squealed.

"No," the mother stopped him, "he'll have an orange juice"

"Alrighty then" Maria went to get two mugs from the side counter, keeping her eyes trained on her destination, put them on the table then went around the main counter to get the orange juice.

She allowed herself to look at Michael and her inner thread began to tug harder as all of the emotions she had been trying to suppress came boiling up inside her.

"Hey" he greeted with, to anyone else an unreadable expression, but Maria knew was a slightly nervous one.

"Hi" she attempted to smile but her mouth didn't move as she went to get the orange juice. Her eyes began to swell but she pushed the tears back and tried to compress her duplicating emotions.

It was five minutes before her shift ended and she had barely made it through. But the point is she made it through and there was just the last little bit. Luckily, it being tourist season, made the Crashdown very busy and therefore, Maria equally busy and she had little time to think about Michael or even really look at him. She would go up order and then have to leave as soon as she said "and Saturn Rings". There hadn't been any lulls throughout the whole morning shift.

But between all the work she had to do in addition to putting extra effort into focusing on work and not crying every time she put in an order, Maria was very close to cracking.

And Michael hadn't spoken once.

The only noise that came from that part of the restaurant was food cooking and the food-ready bell. The amount of effort Maria put into no looking at Michael and just working was about the same amount Michael put into stealing glances of her and trying to read her body language and tone of voice. He couldn't really tell, or even though he wasn't going to admit it to himself then, he was too scared to see the truth, which was she was just about to fall apart.

For the second time since he arrived Maria glanced at Michael to find his eyes on her. She averted her gaze but quickly looked back to see if he did the same, but he was still staring at her. Closing her eyes she shook her head and then opened them to put a plate in front of a customer.

She went back over the order counter, which Michael was looking out of. "Two specials" she said staring at the light pooling on the table from the heat lamps. He didn't move out of the window and she slowly brought her eyes up to his.

Green to Brown. Sweat was making its way down his forehead and his mouth was firmly closed. She slowly blinked expecting him to have turned around and working on the orders when she focused back on him, still standing there.

Her bottom lip twitched when his brow relaxed out of his usual frown. She could tell that he was trying to see how she was, still, in his own screwed up way, trying to look after her.

"Two specials?" he echoed, softly asking how she was.

Her eyebrows tightened as she swallowed down a sob. "Yeah" she whispered, and she could see that he had her answer. His eyes crinkled with guilt before he swiftly turned and began the orders.

Biting her lip she gazed at his turned back and felt as if the wind had been hit out of her.

Her shift was over and she clocked out peering into the kitchen for one last time watching Michael set up for the next cook.

The door swung closed and he looked up into the vacant space and felt empty before the sadness crept back inside to fill him.

Outside she let the warm breeze dry the beginnings of her tears.

'I need ice cream' the thought popped into her head and she went over to the grocery store. And she went home with the tub melting slightly in the back of her car.

A/N: I appreciated the feedback so much I had to update.


	4. Balling, bowling and bailing

Discalimer: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N: So here is the next chapter. Thanks to Magali for suggesting I post this on Candy is Dandy, which I did. I am planning on posting here first though, so if you really want to see the future chapters come here first!

Max knocked on Maria's door. From within he heard Maria croak "It's open", and he entered to find Maria in her living room with Counting Crows playing and a tub of ice cream sitting in front of her.

"Maria?" he went into the room cautiously. She looked up to him with red-rimmed eyes. "What happened?"

She sniffed and ran the heel of her hand under her eyes before answering "I just got off my first shift with Michael" and that was all the explanation Max needed. "I know I'm being girly crying over a tub of ice cream…" she began but Max interrupted.

"Hey Maria it's ok" he said, knowing that she used to do this with Liz, and the thought brought a pain to his heart but he pushed it aside when he saw another tear drop.

"Not to mention I'm breaking the Club's rules," she laughed dryly.

"We'll let it slide this time" Max offered, "Do you have an extra spoon?"

Surprised Maria looked up with a smile, "Yeah, in the kitchen"

He came back, spoon in hand, and sat on the couch facing Maria who turned to face him, the ice cream between them. "Counting Crows?"

"I thought I'd try it" she shrugged digging into the tub. They ate in silence for a while. "I miss him," she stated.

"I know" he spooned some ice cream into his mouth "I miss her too"

"What do you miss most?" she asked carefully, her tears subsided.

He didn't pause to think "Everything," she smiled as he continued "I miss watching her in science class. When she's in the lab and is completely focused, she gets a little crease in her brow. Or somehow no matter how much I wanted to know about my past, she wanted to know too because it was about me. Like when she went to River Dog," he grinned at the memory and Maria looked on with cloudy eyes. "If I had to name one thing, I miss touching her; holding her, kissing her and the flashes we used to get"

"You basically want to see into each other souls again don't cha?" she asked with a knowing grin.

He nodded, "Basically. How about you?"

She let out a laugh and echoed, "Everything, seemed to sum it up nicely" she trailed her spoon in the ice cream with reflection. "I miss sleeping with him"

"What?" he asked in shock.

"No," she protested, "not having sex with him, we never did that. I mean sleeping with him, like when we fall asleep when we're watching a movie or when we're supposed to be watching someone" she took in a deep breath, "It was nice and peaceful. We just relaxed completely…and he would hold me or I'd hold him" she sucked on the ice cream thoughtfully.

A soft smile crept to his lips and she continued with a wicked smirk "Though kissing him was very…very nice too" He chuckled in response.

She put the ice cream into the freezer and faced Max. "I'll walk you out" She went with him out onto her porch. "Thanks for being my girlfriend tonight"

"It was no problem" he smiled at her, "Come here" he held open his arms and she walked into his friendly embrace.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"For what?"

"Being my girlfriend"

She laughed against his chest and suddenly they heard a loud crack. They pulled apart and scanned the street looking for the source.

Once there was a gap in traffic they saw that across the street a ceramic planter lay in dozens of pieces on a house's walkway

"A car must've hit it" Maria offered.

Max nodded hesitantly in agreement "Yeah, a car".

"Ok," she began still looking at the broken pot, "I'll see you later Max"

"Um, right, bye" he went to his car and drove off.

Maria carefully crossed the street and crouched in front of the planter. She picked up one of the pieces and looked at the remains. 'That's weird' she thought 'all the pieces are about the same size. If a car had hit it from one side, the pieces would be different' she put down the bit of ceramic and stood up 'It's almost as if it exploded from the inside'. With her realization she worriedly looked around the yard and thought she saw a head full of brown hair with a body dressed all in black running down the street and turn a corner. She shook her head, 'I must be imagining things, he wouldn't be coming around here' she told herself before the hope could grow too much inside her.

"Strike!" she jumped into air as the ball smacked down all the pins and began to dance in the middle of the bowling alley.

"No need to rub it in Maria" Alex said with a smirk as he picked up a ball.

"Oh," Maria went and patted him on the arm "It's ok to be jealous Alex. Not everyone is blessed with a talent for bowling"

"Thanks" he scoffed sarcastically as he went and threw three gutter balls. He slumped back into the plastic chair. "Why did I agree to this? I knew that I have no athletic talent"

Max offered him a sympathetic look and got up to get all the pins down in two tries. He looked at Alex slightly apologetically and shrugged. He smiled in response.

Maria then went and threw another strike and continued with her victory dance. "That's it DeLuca," Alex pointed at her, "you," and pointed to himself "me in the arcade. I'll show you talent"

"Whatever Alex" she followed him into the arcade with Max following behind with a bemused look, "This'll just prove that I can beat you at any game"

"Oh we'll see" he stopped at a large pinball machine, "we'll see"

"You're going down Whitman"

"I wouldn't be so cocky, we've got Max here as a referee, so you can't cheat" he smirked putting a few coins into the pinball machine.

"How do I cheat at pinball?" she indignantly asked.

"I don't know, but you do" he laughed at the shocked, openmouthed look on her face, and the ball rolled past the flippers.

"Ha," she smiled triumphantly, "my turn. Step aside and I'll show you how it's really done"

In the end Max decided to join in and beat them both.

"Now he actually cheated," Alex stated as they left the bowling alley.

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah Max you can't use your intergalactic powers"

"I didn't," he protested with a laugh.

"Sure yah didn't" Maria said with skepticism.

"See you tomorrow" Maria called to Alex before he went into his house.

Her friends dropped off, she drove home humming along with the music softly coming from the car stereo. 'We're making progress' she thought to herself, 'it looked like there was no brooding tonight'. She smiled at the thought as she pulled into the driveway.

Skipping up the front steps she went into her house and to her room the smile still on her face. Closing the door she pulled off her jacket and went into the bathroom and turning on the tap she dropped a select few drops of oils into the tub before going back into her room and taking off her clothes.

She sunk into the bath with a sigh and cleared her mind. It lasted all of two seconds before a smirking, bed headed boy snuck into her head. His words floated around her mixing with the scented oils. _Maybe I love you too much_.

A small sob slipped out of her lips and she brought up her hands to hold her face. Soon she didn't know what was bathwater and what were tears. 'Maybe I love you too much to let you go Michael' she thought to herself.

Getting out of the bath she toweled herself off and patted her face dry, there was no more evidence of her crying and she let the bathwater and tears flow down the drain. She slipped on a pair of pajama shorts and tank top and exited the bathroom sullenly.

Lighting a select few of candles she sat on her bed taking cleansing breathes when she heard a tap at her window. Her eyes flew open as she looked to see that smirking, bed headed boy sitting outside of her window, without that smirk. In disbelief she blinked but he was still there.

Slowly, expected to wake up any second, she went to the window and opened it. He quietly slipped into the room.

They stood facing each other a foot apart each not quiet believing that they were standing there. He shoved his hands into his pockets and peered over at her. She was trembling slightly.

"Are you ok?" he whispered it but the words seemed to echo around her room.

She took a small step towards him but he took one back. Cocking her head slightly to the side she looked at him questioningly.

"I don't know," he ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know why I came" answering her unsaid question.

She balled her hands into fist trying to stop her quivering and steadied her voice, "Michael"

"I shouldn't have come," he said quickly before she could say anything else. He went to the window and began to climb out.

Rushing behind him she pleaded, "No, wait"

Once outside he turned to her "I shouldn't be around you" he got to his feat and jogged out of sight.

"Stay" she begged to an empty room as the scents of the bath and his words wafted around her.

A/N: Wow, I keep on making these so angsty…I didn't start this with that in mind…strange.


	5. Secrets & Multiple Personalities

Discailmer: I own nothing...and you all know this...

Another's Note: So this is a happier, and I think funnier chapter. I giggled at least.

"So he just showed up and then left?" Liz asked, her voice somewhat distance on the phone.

"Yeah" Maria paused before putting on a smile "But enough about that. How's it going in Florida Chica?"

"Um, fine"

"I can tell" Maria said with doubt. She could tell what her best friend was thinking about, "He still loves you Liz."

Liz sighed before saying, "Maria I got to go. I'll talk to you later" and then all Maria heard was the beeping of the phone.

She put it back in its cradle with the slight shock of having her best friend hang up on her.

Amy DeLuca entered her house to find her daughter staring at the phone at the kitchen table with thought. "Hey Maria, how are you?"

"Oh," she looked up "hey Mom. I'm fine, just talked to Liz"

"And how is she?" she sat down across form Maria.

She frowned before responding; "Fine I guess" she blinked at the phone a few times but looked up at her mom in remembrance. "Um, is it ok if The IBD Club meets here tonight?"

"The IBD Club?" she echoed.

"Oh it's this club I'm apart of, 'The I've Been Dumped Club'." She clarified with a grin.

Amy's face creased with concern, "Maria I'm worried about you"

"Why?"

"You joined a club all about being dumped? I think you should try to focus on the positive" she punched the air with enthusiasm.

"I didn't join the club" Maria said in attempt to redeem herself "I'm it's founder and president" her face fell "That sounds a lot worse doesn't it?" Her mother nodded in agreement. "It's just me, Max and Alex getting together to try and get our minds off of our exes"

"Alright Maria," she patted her daughter's hand "but for my sake can you try to remember that girl you used to be? The one who wouldn't let a man control her life."

Maria just smiled and bit back her comment about her mother being hypocritical. 'She let's men rule her life all the time' she rolled her eyes once her mother was gone.

Later on that night Max and Alex sat in her living room. Alex brought a bag full of videos fully enjoying his employee's discount.

"What are we in the mood for?" he asked digging through his bag with a grin "Thriller, comedy, horror, action, new releases, family…" he continued to sort through the bag.

"Family?" Max asked throwing more popcorn into his mouth.

"I wanted to get something from every genre, considering how last movie night went"

Folding her legs under herself she smiled at Alex, "I'll be fine. How about you choose. You are the new movie working guy right?"

Alex got a wicked grin, "Horror it is" he brought out a tape and popped it into the player.

Two horror films later, the three sat on the couch each equally un-frightened. "I guess they just don't make them like they used to" Max said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and 'Bride of Chucky' was more of a comedy then horror" Maria pointed out.

"Well we could always watch 'The Little Mermaid'" Alex offered with a smile as he pulled it out of the bag.

Maria's mouth fell open; "I cannot believe you had the nerve to bring that here" she hit him on the shoulder, "To my home of all places"

"What?" Max asked through a confused smile.

"I used to have this thing about 'The Little Mermaid'" Maria shrugged, trying to pass it off as nothing.

"Oh, I'd call it more of an obsession" Alex clarified with a smirk. His eyes widened in realization "Wait, hold on. I'll be right back" he quickly got up and went over to the bookcase.

Maria followed behind him, "Oh no. Alex why would you do this to me?"

"I think Max deserves to know one of your deepest darkest secrets" he said skimming through the books on the self, "after all" he smiled pulling out a photo album which Maria tried to snatch away, "you know all of his"

"Ok, ok" she went over to the couch where Max sat with a curious look, "Before you see these you have to understand I was young. A girl of nine" she grabbed his shoulder "It was many years ago"

Alex let out a laugh, "Actually you were ten and it was only six years ago" he plopped the book down, open to a certain page, onto Max's lap.

Max began to laugh and Maria scowled at Alex.

"Is this from Halloween?" he asked still laughing.

"Nope" Alex said, and Maria groaned, "she just used to wear this around her house" Alex began to laugh at the memory "and sing the songs," he started gasping for breath "she knew them all off by heart"

By then Max was grabbing his stomach as the laughter bubbled out of him, and the photo album fell to the floor still open on the page. Maria peered down and saw her younger self look back at her with a wide grin, wearing a green towel around her waist, a purple bathing suite top, a long red wig with a seashell glue on it's side. To top it all of she was holding a little stuffed toy crab and standing by a fishbowl where a tag 'Flounder' was taped on and a little fish was swimming around.

The next movie night Maria had a plan. After they watched yet another un-scary, scary movie she pulled out a tape and went over to the TV.

She faced the two sitting on the couch. "This particular meeting of The IBD Club is very special" she began and put the movie in. Holding up the remote with a smile, "Last movie night Max was able to see one of my little embarrassing secrets" the boys began to laugh again and once they were done Maria continued "Tonight it's Alex's turn"

"What?" he asked, his smile gone.

She sat down on the couch and hit play. "You'll see"

They looked at the screen, one with a triumphant smile, one with curiosity and the other through the gaps between his fingers that were covering his face.

A little Maria in the mermaid costume walked into the camera's lens and began to sing 'Part of Your World', even back then she had a beautiful voice.

"Are you sure you're showing the right video?" Max asked.

"Oh no" Alex moaned from beside him.

Maria smiled "I'm sure"

Then a little Alex walked in wearing a flowing, too big, women's white blouse and women's black leggings. "Ariel!" he squeaked and went over to Maria, "I am here to save you!" he put out his arms in a dramatic gesture.

"Erick!" Maria giggled, "Save me from what?"

Alex then jumped off camera and a while later, with Maria giggling the whole time, appeared again this time wearing a women's black long gown, the skirt cut up into eight strips, and a purple turtle neck.

He tried to make his voice menacing "From me, Ursula the sea witch"

"Eeep!" Maria screamed through her laughter. "Not Ursula!"

Max was already going red from trying to hold back his laughter and watch the rest of the video. Alex was whimpering with embarrassment as Maria smiled on, "Oh he's just getting started"

Then younger Alex began to sing, in an off tune, squeaking, voice "Poor unfortunate fools", missing words and skipping verses as little Maria began to giggle again.

"Alex" Max asked through his chuckles "are you wearing red lipstick?"

From underneath the pillow he was hiding his face in he responded, "Yes"

"Oh no!" young Maria said, once Alex had finished his number, "Erick you must save me"

Alex bounced off the screen and they could hear fumbling then a loud thump.

"What was that?" Max asked with a laugh.

"That would be Alex falling over"

"Oh"

Little Alex popped back into view, again in his Erick costume and still wearing the red lipstick, this time with a slight limp. "Don't worry. I know what to do!"

"What?" Maria giggled.

"I'll call on my friend to help us!" Alex pointed to the air triumphantly before disappearing from view again.

"This is quiet the production" Max commented with a wide smile.

Maria nodded in agreement "Yep, written and directed by Alex Charles Whitman himself"

Alex groaned again as little Alex came back on screen.

"Is that…?" Max began to ask.

"Why, yes it is" Maria answered laughing again.

"How does that fit in with 'The Little Mermaid'?"

"The beauty of it all is that it doesn't, Alex just had a great imagination."

From under the pillow they heard Alex whimper, "I want to die"

Younger Alex had come back dressed as the blue power ranger and began kicking around squealing 'Hi-yah' and 'Take that!'.

Pulling up the towel Maria went over to Alex and whispered, "I forgot my line"

He whispered it back, "Oh Blue Power Ranger you're my hero and so much better then Red"

"Really?" Maria asked with slight disgust.

"Yes, now say it"

She went and looked into the camera rolling her eyes, "Oh Blue Power Ranger you're my hero and so much better then Red". In the background they were able to see Alex continue to fight the air around him. He then stopped and went to turn off the camera.

The screen was blank for a second and then little Maria appeared and with Alex beside her back in the Ursula get-up. They were bowing.

"Why did you change back?" Max asked still laughing.

Alex slowly lowered the pillow and peering over the edge mumbled, "Because it was my favorite costume"

Black and white fuzz played as Max and Maria laughed and Alex went back to hiding.

A/N: Now that ended on a happy note, compared to my last few chapters. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.


	6. A Knight in Stone

Disclaimer: I own nothin' but the plot

A/N: I'm glad to see you guys thought it was funny too! This is another somewhat lighthearted one...but with obvious dark undertones...Anyway hope you enjoy it!

She was in front of a large stonewall. Compared to it's enormity, she was so mall, but something told her she had to climb it, that something on the other side needed to be found, discovered. A treasure that was meant for her and her for it. Carefully she grasped the stone by her head and held on as her feet found the stones. Slowly she began to climb gripping on first with her left then with her right; concentrating. Suddenly her foot slipped and she looked down to try and put it back against the wall she could see how far from the ground she was. It was a dangerous journey that she was on but she had to do it. After all, she was already half way there. Peering up she saw the top of the wall meet the clouds that began to clump and crawl across the sky.

Maria woke suddenly, her sheets on the floor, feeling cold despite the morning heat. She couldn't quite remember her dream but had a restless, frustrated feeling coiling inside of her. Jumping out of bed she went to get ready for work.

Later that day Max came into the Crashdwon in his UFO center vest and plopped into a stool with a sigh.

"How's it going Girlfriend?" she asked filling a cup up with cherry cola. He smiled at the new nickname.

"A bus came in full of alien fans from Texas"

"I know" Maria said giving the drink to him, "they all came here to eat. I don't think I've had my butt pinched that much…ever. I was this close to punching a guy" she gritted her teeth.

"Having been on the receiving end of your fist, I worry for the guy" she smiled at him. He looked into the kitchen, "So Michael wasn't on today?"

Maria paused before answering, "No, why?"

"Because if he was, I think he would've punched him first" Maria couldn't help but smile. Though she was stronger then she appeared to be, it didn't hurt to have a protector, especially a protector like Michael.

"So," Max began, quickly changing the subject "I just came to say 'goodbye'. I'm going to Albuquerque to visit my grandparents for a few days" he finished as Alex entered the Crashdown in his VideoFlicks baseball hat.

"Hey Alex, our Vice President is leaving us" Maria informed as he sat down beside Max.

"Where to?"

"Albuquerque, grandparents"

He patted him on the back, "Well have fun Max and remember the mission statement"

With a slight grimace he asked, "Are you going to make me do the handshake?"

"Handshake?" Maria interrupted putting a glass full of coke by Alex who took an appreciative gulp.

"It's this thing Alex and I invented" Max said with a light chuckle.

"I want to learn the handshake," she put a hand on her chest, "I mean, I am the president"

"Hold out your hand" Alex instructed and Maria complied. First they shook hands then hit the backs of their hands together twice, repeated with their palms, then linked their pinkies shook three times, each did a 'low-five', and finished by shaking hands again.

"Cool"

"Um," Max looked between the two "Do you think we've might have gone a little too far with this Club thing?"

Maria and Alex took their hands back somewhat shyly. "So I assume you don't want us to write a theme song?" Maria asked with a grin.

Max just laughed and got up to leave "I'll see you guys in a few days", waved and left.

They watched him go and Alex said, "I guess it's just you and me kid"

"Yep"

She was so close to being at the top of the wall that she was climbing amongst the clouds that were slowly turning gray. Her fingers reached the edge and she began to heave herself up when Michael appeared. He crouched in front of her and whispered, "I shouldn't be around you" and pushed her off the wall. Watching him turn into a dot as she drifted back down, the stone flew past her.

Her scream woke her. She waited a few seconds for her mom to come through her door, as she usually did when Maria woke up screaming, until she remembered that her mother had left for a convention in another town. Maria rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Feeling, somehow, even more tired then when she got into bed the night before.

"Alex!" she greeted with a wide smile frozen on her face.

"Hey Maria" he said from behind the counter where he sat with his feet propped up.

"This is where you work, huh?" she looked around VideoFlicks, the walls lined with movies.

"This is my place of employment, yes"

"Are you working tonight?" she asked the grin growing wider a she reached into her bag.

"No," he answered slowly, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

Maria did a little excited jump as she presented the sheet of paper hiding in her bag. Alex reached for the flyer and inspected it, "A party at Pam Troy's house?" he peered over the paper and Maria nodded vigorously. "I thought you and Liz hated Pam Troy"

She waved off the thought "That won't prevent us form going to her party. Besides she handed me the invite herself"

"I still don't think this is such a good idea," he said scanning the flyer.

"Come on Alex," Maria said with a hint of wining, "If you don't go with me, I'll be forced to go alone and then who knows what would happen"

They stood outside the house, side bye side, as music blared from out the windows and the lawn filled with teens and cars pulled up beside them.

"Still want to go?" Alex checked looking over the party raving inside.

She took his arm; "Of course I do" she started to go inside but paused when she thought she saw the tips of brown hair sticking up and moving within the crowd, but shook it off and continued on.

A few hours later Alex was sitting on a couch sandwiched between a couple making out and a large football player, with his arm around him, slurring on of his plays at him.

"Aw, it was great" he pulled Alex a little closer to him, "Infamous!"

Alex tried to pull his limbs in closer to himself and gave slightly nervous glances to both sides of him.

"Infamous" the football player echoed taking another chug of his beer.

"I think you mean 'famous'," Alex corrected.

"What?" he slurred turning his attention back to Alex.

"You meant 'famous'. 'Infamous' is the bad kind of famous"

Using the hand holding his beer her pointed at Alex "You know Felix, you're a real smart guy. You should be, like, a…you should" he trailed off still pointing at him.

Alex began to get up "Yeah, I'll look into that. I have to go find my friend"

"Bye Felix!" he called after him.

Searching amongst the crowds Alex found Maria putting down an empty shot glass and jumping up to dance.

"Hey Maria!" Alex called over the music.

Turning to see him she smiled "Alex, hey everyone! It's Alex, my Erick, my Ursula, my blue Power Ranger"

He grabbed her and began to lead her outside, "That's right Maria. How much have you had to drink?"

Stumbling against him she bobbed her head to the music, "I lost count after five"

"Oh Maria" he shook his head leading her down the path across the lawn.

He stopped and pulled her cell phone out of her jacket and called a taxi. After putting the phone back, he began to put the coat on her.

"Alex" she mumbled pulling her arms through the holes, "The stonewall, it's too big…too far"

Ignoring her drunken rumblings he dragged her to the sidewalk and waited for the cab.

The yellow car pulled up soon after and Alex carefully put Maria in the back seat and sat beside her. Because Alex's house was closest he was dropped off first.

Before he got out her looked at Maria who seemed to still be mumbling about rock climbing or something, "Maria" he grabbed her face forcing her to look at him, "you are going straight home right?"

She nodded lightly with a smile, "You're the bestest of the best, Ursula"

"Thanks" he smiled at her, "but I go by Felix now"

"Well Felix, do you know why I like you so much?"

He shook his head and handed the cab driver enough money to get Maria home.

"Because you aren't a wall stone, stonewall, you're more like a…jello wall" she gave him sloppy smile.

"Ok Maria, go right home" he got out of the car, "And I'll call you tomorrow"

"Ok, bye Jello Felix" she waved as the cab pulled away.

Leaning against the car's window she watched the houses under heavy eyelids. "Hey" she called to the cabbie suddenly, "Stop the car!"

"What?" he asked looking into the review mirror.

She slapped the window between them, "Stop the car! This is where I get off"

He drove to the curb, "You're boyfriend told me a different address" he said looking back at her.

"Felix isn't my boyfriend, I like guys made out of rock not jello" she clarified getting out of the cab.

"What about your change?" he called out the window.

"Keep it!" she wobbled up to the door of the building. As soon as Maria's cab drove off another pulled up. A man got out and followed Maria into the building.

Slowly she went up the stairs. Giving up half way there she settled herself on a landing.

"Maria what are you doing at my apartment?"

Through hazy eyes she saw Michael standing above her. "It's my knight in shiny stone" she mumbled and promptly passed out.

A/N: Eeeep, yes it's Michael...dun dun dun


	7. When the VP goes away

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: So I got the feeling that you guys didn't like the last chapter as much as you did the previous one. No worries, I didn't expect it to out shine Alex singing in an Ursula costume! Hope you like this one though!

Maria's eyes slowly blinked open and she tried to shift but found herself being held firmly against a strong chest. Frowning she looked around her and saw that she was in a hallway. She rubbed her face; she titled her head back and suppressed a gasp. Michael. It wasn't a dream she had shown up at Michael's drunk. In fact, she thought she was still drunk, considering the fuzzy feeling surrounding her.

"Hi" she waved from her spot within his arms.

He glanced down at her and cocked an eyebrow, "Hey"

They arrived at his door. "We're at your apartment," she pointed out; in what she thought was a helpful sort of way.

Nodding he carried her inside and locked the door behind him. Taking her into his bedroom he carefully put her down on his bed. She sighed with content as she felt his arms gracing her skin.

"I'm going to go call your mom," he said turning to go.

She grabbed his arm, "You can't call her," she informed, again trying to be helpful.

"Why not?" he asked looking at her hand around his wrist and the goose bumps that had appeared as soon as her skin had touched his.

"She's out of town" she lifted her other hand, which suddenly felt very heavy and pointed a finger at him, "and you shouldn't tattle"

Slowly slipping his arm out of her grasp he said, "Then you should sleep it off and go home tomorrow"

"Ok" she agreed easily relaxing against the bed. He began to leave the room, "Hey Spaceboy where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch" he threw his thumb over his shoulder motioning towards the other room.

Stumbling off the bed she wobbled over to him. "No, this is your bed, we should sleep in it" she held onto his shoulder for support.

He peered down at her hand, "I don't think that's such a good idea"

Gently leading him back over to the bed she urged, "It's a good idea. I probably won't even remember in the morning I'm too wasted"

She sat him down on the bed and smiled, "Don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself. No hanky panky"

Smirking up at her, she could see his resolve crumbling and continued to speak, "It's ok, Michael, I won't tell"

"Maria" he began caution in his voice.

"I'll sleep on one side" she motioned to the left side of the bed and almost fell over, "and you'll sleep on the other" she toddled over to her side and lay down. Blinking her wide eyes at him, she smiled, "See? Everything is ok"

Finally he stretched out beside her muffling the voice inside him that was screaming, 'Warning!'

She quickly fell asleep, rolled over to Michael and curled her body against his, and he stayed awake as long as he could enjoying the feeling of her being so close to him.

She woke up with an aching head but feeling more rested then she had since the summer began. Putting her throbbing temple back on her pillow she froze when she found it moving. Suddenly aware of her soundings her whole body went stiff. Her head was on top of, she now remembered, Michael's chest, his arm was wrapped around her waist and her leg lay in-between his.

Lifting her head she saw his slumbering face and inwardly groaned.

'You have to get out of here' she told herself. 'Mom is going to be calling in' she looked over at the clock, 'fifteen minutes. And you probably don't want to be around when he wakes up'.

Though a large part of her wanted to stay in his embrace for as long as possible the reasonable side of her forced her to carefully crawl out of his arms. Quietly she crept out of the room. With one last longing gaze she left Michael's apartment closing the door gently behind her.

Starting the walk home she squinted against the sunlight as her head pounded and her stomach churned. There was nothing more she wanted then to turn around and creep back in bed with him but she knew better. She would miss her mother's call, causing her to worry and probably get the Sheriff to come over and…she knew that once Michael had awoken, he wouldn't be friendly.

He'd probably try to get her out as soon as possible and tell her again how he couldn't be with her and she'd end up pleading to him then running out of his place crying.

She nodded to herself, 'Leaving before he got up was a good plan'.

A little while after she left Michael awoke to an empty bed. He looked around the room and listened for any noises that would indicate that she was still there. Turning over and grabbing the other pillow to sleep on, he asked himself if it was all a dream, it wouldn't have been the first time that his dreams of Maria had been vivid, but that was when he realized he could still smell her shampoo on the pillow he was holding. He gritted his teeth at his foolishness, how could he have let her stay there with him? Taking comfort in the fact that she had left before he had to go through the pain of kicking her out he tried to go back to sleep, then maybe he could feel her sleeping against him one more time.

Approaching her front door she heard the phone ringing from with in. Quickly she went inside and jumped to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Maria!" her mother screeched and Maria grabbed her head.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Why did it take you so long to answer?"

"I was asleep" she rubbed her temple and went to get a class of water.

Hanging up the phone a little while later she sat down at the kitchen table and drunk the water and repeatedly filled it up just to drown it again. From her little experience of being drunk, she knew that hydration should help a hangover. Grabbing the aspirin she swallow two pills and sat down laying her head on the table. Her mind began to go over what had happened the night before but she remembered so little of it and it hurt to think.

The shrill ringing of the phone made her groan in pain as she went to pick it up. "Listen Mom, I'm fine"

"Good to hear" a male voice responded.

Frowning she identified, "Alex?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Take a wild guess"

He chuckled, "That's what I thought"

Moaning in response she fell back into her chair. "I think my head is going to explode"

"So, how much do you remember from last night?"

Squinting at nothing in particular she sifted through her thoughts and didn't come up with much, "I remember arriving at the party, going to dance while you began devouring a bag of chips, taking a few shots, you sitting on a couch, me telling you I'd see you later, taking a few more shots…" then her memory went fuzzy.

"I believe it was about then that I showed up to take you home"

"I'm trying to remember…" she began resting her temple against the cool table.

"Take it easy Maria, nothing terrible happened, I wouldn't have let it" he assured her.

She nodded, "I know Alex, nothing terrible happened when you were around." 'It was when you left that I some how ended up at Michael's' she finished in her head.

"I'll see you later Maria, I've got to get to work. Get some rest before your shift," he suggested.

"My shift?"

"Yeah, aren't you on in like three hours?"

Groaning she said goodbye to Alex and hung up the phone before going to her room and crashing onto her bed.

Luckily Michael wasn't on the same time as her, so she was able to have a fairly uneventful shift, but because of her hangover she had managed to drop a few plates, lose tips due to her growling demeanor and screw up some orders.

Exiting the Crashdown she put her sunglasses on and took another gulp of water. Heading for her car she didn't notice someone watching her from behind. When she got into her car however, she saw the darkly dressed figure leaning against the back of the Crashdown.

She pulled off her sunglasses to make sure her eyes were seeing correctly but by the time she had done that, he was gone. 'I can't deal with this right now' she thought to herself slipping her glasses back on and pulling out of the parking lot. 'My head just isn't clear yet'.

A few days later Max had returned. The three sat in a local restaurant.

"The I've Been Dumped Club, reunited" Alex said enthusiastically.

They clinked glasses. "What'd I miss?"

Alex and Maria shared glances before Alex told him, "Maria and I went to a party…and Maria got drunk"

Max snorted water out of his nose and grabbed a napkin to wipe it away as he coughed out "What?"

"I got a little tipsy" she tried to clarify.

Alex shook his head as if to prevent her comment, "She was smashed"

"I leave for a few days…" Max began with disbelief.

"And she ends up an Alchie" Alex finished with a smile.

"That's enough," Maria scowled at him, "Felix". He looked to her with surprise. "Ha, you thought I didn't remember"

"Felix?" Max asked feeling confused at the information he was trying to process.

"It's his new name"

"No it's not"

"Oh yes it is" she laughed.

"Don't you have an AA meeting to go to or something?"

She hit him on the arm and Max held up his hands to stop them with a smile, "What else happened?"

Maria looked between the two, 'It's as good a time as any' she convinced herself. Trying to just pass it off she said, "I ended up sleeping in Michael's bed"

"What?" they both asked with shock.

Nonchalantly she added, "With him in it"

"How did this happen?" Alex asked disbelievingly, "I put you in the cab, gave him the money and your address. How did you end up in his bed?"

Maria meekly looked at them, "I don't really remember"

Max raised his eyebrows with incredulity.

"The information about that night is all slowly coming back to me" she said quickly, "I only remembered the Felix thing this morning"

"I don't think I'm ever leaving you alone in Roswell again" Max said with wide eyes.

"Nothing happened" she told them sternly, "I definitely would've remembered if it did"

"Are you sure?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Believe me," she sighed, "Michael has this way about him…" she trailed off, "I would never forget"

"Ok, we're boarder lining on too much information here"

"I'll stop there Felix"

"Hey!"

Max and Maria laughed at his indignant objection.

A/N: And another one ends on a happy note!


	8. Our President Needs Us

Discliamer: I own nothin' but the plot so back off

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated...well not that long but longer then what you're used to. Sometimes I don't update for months...but don't worry that won't be happening with this little gem. Anyway I was having problems with my internet and then stuff with school...but here is a brandspanking new chapter for you, not that funny but still!

Maria was washing some glasses during a lull at the Crashdown ignoring Michael, or at least vigorously trying to. She hadn't spoken to him since she woke up, hangover in his bed. It was just too awkward that she didn't even remember how she got there, though she had a pretty good idea. It wouldn't have surprised her if it had turned out that she was on her way home and was hit with the urge to see him and in her drunken haze she decided to follow it. Pondering over this while rubbing off the glasses the memory slowly came back to her…

"_This is where I get off!"_

_The car stopping in front of Michael's…_

"_Felix isn't my boyfriend"_

_The cabbie trying to give her the change…_

"_Maria what are you doing at my apartment?"…_

_Her resting in the stairwell, and Michael climbing up the stairs to her…_

'Wait' she stopped her thoughts, 'he was coming up the stairs…not down. He must have been coming in from somewhere…' she looked over into the kitchen and saw him scrubbing at the stove. Putting the glass down in frustration she tried to make the memory clearer. 'Didn't I see a cab pull up behind mine?' she asked herself peering over at his back, his muscles were moving under his t-shirt with effort. 'I thought I saw him at the party…more then once'.

Tess entering the Crashdown disrupted her thoughts. She sat down in a booth and opened a menu as Maria went up to her pen and pad in hand.

"What can I get you?"

Her piercing blue eyes flicked from the menu to Maria's face and there was a second before Tess put on a wide smile that Maria thought she saw something in the other blonde's eyes that she couldn't quite identify.

"I'll just have a cherry cola"

Not even attempting to put on her usual friendly waitress demander she asked, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No" she continued to smile, "I'm just waiting for Michael. He's getting off soon right?"

Maria narrowed her eyes, and drew out her answer, "Yeah"

"Great"

"Ok then"

She returned with Tess's drink then went back to cleaning the glasses this time shifting her glare from Michael to Tess.

Soon after, he clocked out. Maria went into the back brimming with questions, her worry of talking to him forgotten.

"Michael" she began walking up to him as he took off his apron and bandanna. "We've got to talk"

He looked over his open locker door at her then quickly back into his locker trying to push the memory of her body curled up against his out of his mind. "We've got nothing to talk about," he went past her.

"Yes we do" she insisted standing in his way.

Frowning to prevent the smirk that usually formed whenever she got into her 'I'm not leaving till I get answers' stance he firmly said, "No we don't"

Expecting his resistance to talking to her, she stood her ground. "What are you doing with Tess?" she pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face needing to take his eyes off of her. It was almost like she was trying to taunt him. First insisting that she sleep beside him lining his body with hers, tickling his neck with her soft breath, resting her head right by his so the smell of her shampoo could waft up to his nose. Whenever they worked together he would be able to see her fluttering around the Crashdown flashing her smile with her shapely legs moving beneath her slightly too short skirt. And now she was pouting her full lips at him, her figure outlined in her uniform, standing an arm's length away from him so if his resolve were to bend the slightest he would be able to have her in his embrace within mere seconds.

"Michael" his name coming from her lips with such a curt tone pulled him back to his situation.

The frustration of being so near to her without being able to do anything about it caused his voice to be harsh, "Maria you aren't my girlfriend anymore alright? You shouldn't be asking me this question" He went past her, and from the back room window she was able to see him leave, with Tess trailing behind.

She walked backwards the shock of the cruel quality of his voice, even after it being directed at her many times before, caused her determination to fade away. With the back of her legs hitting the couch, she sat down.

Tears began to fall from her eyes and she gruffly wiped them away telling herself, 'You knew this was going to happen' she swallowed down her sobs, 'what did you expect?' Taking the heel of her palms and rubbing them against her eyes angrily trying to prevent the tears from coming any further, 'You're acting stupid DeLuca,' she scolded herself. It was just one more reminder of how far they seemed to be drifting apart, after she had tried so hard to make them close. She couldn't help asking herself if it was possible that he was just throwing their connection, their relationship, away without a second thought. Finally giving up on preventing the tears she let them flow down her face and curled up against the couch. 'It can't be' she told herself, she had seen the way he looked at her before he had been so harsh, deep down she knew that he still had strong feelings for her, ones that matched her own.

But that made it so much worse. The one guy who loved her was convinced he shouldn't be around her when she needed him, needed him so much that she ached.

Alex entered the backroom to be met with the sight of one of his best friends weeping on the couch. He went, without asking anything, and sat beside her, took her in his arms and held her. Turning to rest against his chest she sobbed into him.

Later that day Alex burst into the UFO Centre and went searching for Max, who he later found hidden under a pile of stuffed aliens that appeared to have fallen off a shelf.

"Max?" Alex asked looking at the heap of fuzzy aliens.

His head popped out of the pile sending a few to roll down to the ground. "Yeah Alex?"

"Do you need some help?" he asked as he went to pick up some of the toys and throw them into the empty box that lay beside him.

"Thanks" he climbed out of the mound, "What's up?"

Continuing with his work he answered, "We need to help our President"

"What did Michael do now?"

"I don't know," Alex said his anger beginning to grow, starting to chuck the toys into the box he added, "and I don't care. I just want Maria to begin to be happy again"

"Me too" Max agreed and paused as he watched Alex hurl the toys in frustration. He held up the one in his hand towards Alex and joked, "We come in peace"

Realizing what he was getting at Alex started to put the toys more gently into the box.

Once they finished putting everything away Max got off work and the two went to get some drinks to cool down.

Exiting the convenience store they sat on a bench in the shade and began to sip their drinks with thought.

"We could…" Max started but the idea had already slipped away from him.

"She really likes cake," Alex said, "we could bring her cake…and then she could eat it"

Max looked at him with uncertainty "Just bring her a cake and watch her eat it?"

"Or….she likes shopping" Alex said triumphantly, "we could take her shopping"

"Are you sure you're up for that?"

"Yeah, maybe that's not such a good idea either"

They sat in silence for a while until something caught Max's eye from across the street. He quickly got up, "I've got to go"

"But what are we going to do about Maria?" Alex called after him.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Max tried to reassure him and hollered over his shoulder "I'll pick you up at seven then we can get Maria!"

Max jogged across the street and out of Alex's view, who just sat on the bench and continued to try and think of ideas.

"Hey!" Max called as he turned to corner.

Michael saw Max running after him, "What's up Maxwell?" he slowed so his friend could catch up.

Walking beside him Max asked, "What did you do to Maria?"

"Me?" Michael asked in disbelief pointing at himself.

"Yeah"

"I've done nothing. She's the one who's showing up at my apartment, questioning me in the backroom and taunting"

"Taunting?"

Michael stopped walking abruptly and turned to face Max full on. "Look I'm trying to do the right thing here Maxwell."

He folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders, "The right thing being?"

"Not getting involved with her again and she, frankly, isn't making it easy for me" he smirked at the thought.

Max frowned at him, "Don't you care about her?"

"Of course I do" he responded curtly. "That's why I'm trying to protect her" he looked away and shook his head.

"Protect her by ignoring her?"

"Exactly"

"I don't get it"

"I wouldn't expect you to" he shrugged and stalked away leaving Max more then a little confused.

Max walked the other way. He couldn't understand Michael's thinking, if Liz was willing to get back together with him, hell even talk to him, he'd jump at the chance.

The male members of 'The I've Been Dumped Club' went up to Maria's door. Max knocked and she answered a few seconds later.

"I didn't know we were doing something today" she said with a frown.

"Surprise" Alex said with a grin.

They all climbed into the jeep and Maria finally asked, "So where are we going?"

Max looked into the review mirror at Alex awaiting his answer so he'd too know their destination.

"Well this trip was planed with you in mind Maria" he informed and she smiled somewhat shyly knowing what he was referring to, "so we're going to the Pizza Pit"

"What's at the Pizza Pit?" Max asked as he started to drive there.

"Karaoke" he answered with a smirk and cocked eyebrow.

A/N: There's another chapter for you and yet again ended on a happy note…maybe I'm getting soft.


	9. Vermilion

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but...life was a little busy for me. But here is a brand spanking new chapter for your enjoyment!

After a few hours of listening to bad singing, pretty good singing, drunk singing, Maria beautifully singing, and Alex, Max and Maria belting out 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen in true The IBD Club spirit, the three exited the club like a burst of energy each laughing.

Walking to the parking lot Maria linked arms with her two friends, "Thanks guys I really needed that"

"You're welcome" Max smiled coming up on his jeep.

"I had a great time but I think I should stick to playing and writing music not singing it" Alex said climbing, as usual, into the back.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one Alex" she laughed getting into the passenger's seat.

The next day Alex ran into the Crashdown and found Maria handing a couple their bill. He swept her up into his arms and started jumping around in a circle.

"Alex?" she asked bobbing up and down in the air, "What's going on?"

Putting her down to just grab her shoulders he said, "It's a good thing we went singing last night"

"Why?" she asked trying to read him.

"Because it was a good warm up"

"Warm up?" she echoed then grabbed his arms that were still holding her, "Alex what are you talking about?"

He shook her slightly, "The Whits have a gig!"

Jumping she let out a little scream. "That's so fantastic. When are we going on?"

"This Friday"

They smiled widely at each other with excitement.

Later that day The IBD Club met up to go see a movie. Maria went briskly up to Max. "What are you doing Friday?"

"Uh…nothing?"

"No, you are going to come and see me and Alex perform," she informed with a smile, "The Whits' got a gig!"

"That's great you guys" Max congratulated.

"What no jumping?" she joked sharing a smile with Alex.

He hopped once, "How was that?"

"That'll do" Alex nodded as they headed into the movie theatre.

Before Maria went to bed that night she checked her answering machine for a second time since she had gotten home. She had called Michael a few times since their argument in the back of the Crashdown. 'So maybe more then a few times' she corrected herself in her head.

'I have to talk to him' she thought to herself lying in bed, 'I need answers'. She fell into a rough sleep.

The next day she went over to Michael's with purpose. She wasn't going to let herself breakdown this time, this time she was going to get her answers. Giving herself a little pep talk she went up to his door. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for the ordeal ahead before knocking on his door.

Tess answered and Maria tried to prevent the scowl that was about to appear on her face. Michael came up from behind her and Maria could see his subtle shock.

Looking from Maria to Michael, Tess quickly said, "I was just leaving" and then did.

Maria entered the apartment without permission, clutching onto her resolve as Michael's expression hardened.

"Hey," she began her voice wavering, she cleared her throat and began to say the pre-prepared statement –excuse– she made before coming over, "I just wanted to tell you that the Whits have a gig this Friday"

They stood on opposite sides of his apartment, him by the kitchen and her in front of the couch. She took out a flyer with the address of the club and put it down on the table. A long pause followed.

Veering off the script in her head once she looked him the eyes she confessed, "Ok, so that's not really why I came here"

He leaned against the kitchen counter and folded his arms waiting for her reason, thinking it might be important, and really just enjoying her company.

Licking her lips nervously she wrung her hands. She blurted out her first question, "Did you follow me to Pam Troy's party? Because I thought I saw you at the party a few times and then when I showed up at your apartment I could've sworn that a cab had followed me"

She froze waiting for his answer.

Not changing his stance he said simply, "I went, not to follow you…necessarily"

"Necessarily?"

"If I hadn't you probably would've spent the night sleeping on the stairs" he pointed out defensively.

She nodded in cautious agreement eyeing him, "Ok"

"Good" he shrugged stiffening again.

"Thanks by the way" she said looking down anxiously.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here that night" she glanced up at him and his frown had relaxed but it quickly went back and he took a step away from the counter.

He tightened his jaw before spitting out, "About that, next time you get drunk, do me a favour and pass out some where else"

With a sharp intake of breath she braced herself, she had been prepared for some hostility, but then again he always did mange to surprise her.

"Max has a pretty nice stairwell" he added and then went back to silence.

Letting the anger build up inside of her to push out the pain she quickly asked, "What does Max have to do with this?"

He didn't respond.

"The planter" she whispered as her eyes widened with realization.

"What?" he snapped slumping back against the counter.

"Have you been watching me?" she asked more with curiosity then anger this time.

Again he said nothing but just clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Do you honestly think something is going on with me and Max?" she laughed at the thought.

He narrowed his eyes, "You two seem to be getting pretty close"

She snorted in disbelief, "Come on Michael, he loves Liz. You know this"

Irritated about being laughed at, he didn't think before he spat out "Yeah but Liz is in Florida and you're right here" he motioned towards her with a swift hand, "and look at you. It'd be pretty hard to resist"

Her shell slid off and she gazed into his eyes with a soft smile, "You think so?"

Realizing what he just let slip out he bit his tongue with frustration and quickly attempted to change the topic. "Well do you actually think that I'm interested in Tess?"

The comment snapped her back to the reason as to why she came, "Why was she here?" she asked ignoring his question.

"She's helping me with something" he answered shortly.

Becoming exasperated she sighed, "With what?"

"Controlling my powers" he shouted out hating to admit his weakness.

"Well judging by that planter you demolished you should up the tutoring sessions Buddy" she hollered back.

The planter reminded him of his goal, to stay away from Maria, "You should just get out of here!" he ordered.

"Why?" she threw up her arms with frustration.

"It's not safe!" he then lowered his voice and said seriously, "It's not safe to be around me. There are probably still alien hunters out there, and for all we know the FBI could still be after us …"

"God Michael" her voice cracking with emotion, "that doesn't matter to me"

"It should" he uttered vehemently.

Going closer to him she blinked back the tears that were about to form and said calmly, "I wish we could just get away, you and me. Hop onto Route 285, stay in another crappy motel" she looked at him pleadingly, "Just leave all this…behind us"

"Maria," he began the feeling in his voice finally showing, "it still won't be safe"

"Why not?" she asked gently stopping a few steps in front of him.

"Because I'm not safe" he furrowed his brow, and whispered out through his pain, "I can't control my powers…you know what I did to Pierce"

"I don't care" she said honestly but forcefully.

She reached up and cupped his face and he leaned into her hand but suddenly stopped himself. Gripping her wrist he pulled it away from him, "Maria" he said, his voice hard again, "we can't do this"

Knowing she couldn't really say anything more, she saw him snuff out his emotions before she could get any closer and so she began to leave.

Opening the door she turned to him and asked, "Are you sure? This time we could get a room with a view"

"We can't be together" he urged and walked away from her into the other room, slamming the door behind him.

She closed his door gently and left with watery eyes.

Maria stood back stage trying to calm herself down. Though her stage fright had lessoned she still had nerves. Alex stood beside her speaking encouragingly. She smiled at him before they went on.

They did a few of the Whits songs and few covers. Maria had relaxed on stage and was enjoying herself when the back door opened and she saw Michael creep in.

She didn't expect him to come and once the song ended she blinked still staring at him. Not willing to let him go she turned to the band and asked for a change in the set, moving a song up the play list.

Figuring this was like a last ditch effort she waited for the song to be counted in. She sang to him as he stood in the back of the club never taking his eyes off of her.

Take me to the shore  
and wrap me in a blind tomorrow  
I won't fight no more  
and I won't scream  
maybe we'll be washed away  
maybe I just need a holiday

This time we'll get  
a room with a view and a velvet painting  
and this time we'll stay inside  
until the lights go down  
over the palm trees and the sand

Buy me the blue sky  
and wrap me in clouds of blasphemy  
in the end I won't ask why  
you can do what you want with me  
maybe we'll be thrown away  
maybe we just need a holiday

This time we'll get  
a room with a view and a velvet painting  
and this time we'll stay inside  
until the lights come up  
and everything's vermillion

Take me to the shore  
and throw me in the water  
I won't fight no more  
no, I won't say a thing

A/N: That was a Matthew Good Band song called 'Vermilion' hence the name of the chapter but the lyrics aren't exact there was some repetition and such but I just wanted to get the gist down. Anyway it was between this MGB song and 'Symbolistic White Walls' if any of you are MGB fans or just curious you could download the two songs and make up your own mind as to which one fitted. They are both off of 'Last of the Ghetto Astronauts', which is a great album. I know I put one of the lines into the story and that was just to make the song fit more…ok I'm done.


	10. Desert Drives and Hair Happy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. It has been far too long, but my last exam is tomorrow…well today actually (I just realized it was 12:05). That means there won't be that long of a chapter delay anymore…or I will have to think of very creative excuses.

It had been a week. A week since she pleaded for him to go away with her. A week since they almost kissed. A week since she sang to him. A week since she gave her 'not so last ditch' effort on their relationship.

She wasn't surprised that he hadn't come running back to her professing his undying love…but that didn't fill the emptiness she felt inside.

When they were in the Crashdown they had spent their time either desperately trying to ignore each other or giving each other longing glances which abruptly stopped once they realized what it was they were doing.

It had been a very long week.

Max and Alex were a help when they were around, The IBD Club stayed strong, but the meetings had grown less frequent due to more shifts at each member's workplace. At the moment both of the guys were at said workplace. Her mother was especially busy, it being tourist season. Liz hadn't returned her phone call yet and she hadn't received a postcard or letter for a while.

Maria was driving in her car, radio on full blast but not hearing a word. She didn't even know where she was driving to.

She only came out of her trance once she hit a large bump in the country road she had managed to get herself on.

Somewhere between her feeling the need to get out of her house, her decision to go for a short drive and the sudden bump in the road, she had driven herself to the middle of the desert.

'Good job DeLuca' she scoffed to herself. She pulled to the side of the road and stopped the engine. Squinting against the sun she looked around the barren land. She had a pretty good idea where she was and was even more confident she would be able to get herself back.

Sighing she leaned back against her seat.

"Get back to what?" she muttered aloud.

The question depressed her, and the answer was even worse. She didn't feel she had anything to get back to. She listed off in her mind the little she thought she had; 'A guy who doesn't want to be around me, a best friend who won't return my calls, a mother who is too busy for me and a bunch of friends…who aren't even around.'

Not knowing what caused her to think that; she hit her steering wheel with a sudden burst of frustration. Alex and Max were much more then 'a bunch of friends' and it wasn't their fault they had to work, no more then it was her mothers or hers for that matter. Liz on the other hand, had her own broken heart which she had to mend, and if that meant she had to separate herself from Roswell, Maria couldn't hold that against her, in fact she strongly understood. Lastly Michael…

Maria frowned at the thought. Opening the door she stepped out of the car, stretched and slammed the door shut. She stomped away from the car, hoping that the thoughts of Michael would stay with it instead of her.

Sand came up in bursts around her feet as she smashed them into the ground, and settled gently behind her as she made her way determinedly into the desert.

Of course her plan didn't work, in fact it felt the farther she got away from the car the more her head filled with him and the good thoughts of her friends and family were pushed to the side.

She knew she couldn't do anything, she had tried, and she had been trying for the last month. He wasn't coming around, sure at points he would bend towards her but just as soon as it happened he would snap back, even farther away then he was before.

Halting mid-stride, she turned towards her shadow, and planting her feet firmly into the earth, she screamed out her frustration.

Her scream came flying out of her throat and rose up into the clear air.

Standing still listening to the last of it die away, she closed her mouth. The muscles in her body began to relax and she shook the rest of her anger off in one swift movement.

Suddenly feeling very drained she slowly went back to her car. Her mind felt clear. It was true there was nothing she could do about Michael if he believed he shouldn't be with her, nothing would change that. She couldn't change that.

Though she loved him, she couldn't force him to be with her. It was insanity.

She reached her car and climbed into the drivers seat closing the door gently. Deep down she knew that she would not stop fighting for him, but right then, she was tired. No, more then that, she felt exhausted.

Driving back she pondered her new state of being. What was more then her exhaustion was her strong want to feel happy again. Truly happy.

Pulling into her driveway she stopped her car. Pausing before going into her house she waited for the tears to form in her eyes. Surprisingly she didn't feel the need to cry. She went up to her front door with a soft smile; her not crying was a definite step in the right direction.

Maria walked with purpose into the Crashdown the next day. Finding Max and Alex laughing in the booth at the back, she slid in next to her alien friend.

"Max," she said firmly.

"Maria?" he asked a smile still on his face.

"It's time for a change" she stated with a strong slap on the counter.

"Ok…" he answered trailing off giving her a questioning look.

"A change for me" she clarified and with a grin added, "A life altering change"

Alex looked up from his paper at her with more interested.

"What can I do?" Max asked curiously with a slight hint of worry.

"You are going to change my hair" she nodded to him with a smile.

"Life altering change?" Alex echoed with a chucked, "you want to get a hair cut?"

"No" she answered narrowing her eyes with annoyance at him.

"Then what?" Max questioned with amusement.

"I want you to lengthen my hair"

"Thanks for the clarification" Alex snorted.

Without taking her eyes off Max, Maria said, "No problem. So Max are you going to help a friend out?"

"Sure," he agreed with a shrug. "When?"

A wide smile spread across her face. "Oh, thank you Max" she said, "How about right now?"

"Um, ok" Max nodded. The two began to climb out of the booth. Max paused and looked to Alex who remained seated reading the newspaper in front of him, "Aren't you coming?"

"I think I can skip the beauty parlor activity"

Maria scoffed and grabbed his newspaper before ordering for him to come with them. "It's not like you have anything better to do" she added folding up the paper.

"How about this?"

"I think it needs to be a little longer…What do you think Alex?"

"I think I don't care. Ow!"

"You deserved it"

"Nobody deserves a brush to the temple Maria, it just isn't right"

"Stop wining Alex. Now what do you think of the length?"

"I'm afraid to answer"

"A little longer"

"You know Max, watching you work on Maria's hair, I've come to a realization"

"What realization Alex?"

"You could have a very promising career as a hairdresser. Ow!"

"Nice shot Max"

"A comb Max? I frankly expected more of you"

"Would you prefer a curling iron?"

"No"

"Ok boys enough of that, we have to focus on what's really important here"

"Let me guess, your hair?"

"Exactly"

An hour or so later Maria was finally satisfied with her hair and Alex had a few more salon product induced wounds.

"Thank you so much Max, I absolutely love it" she gave a little squeal before hugging him tight. He smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Aw, I'm feeling the love" Alex commented jumping off the bed and coming over to them and added, "Group hug!" before pouncing on the both of them.

That was when Isabel decided to come home early and check on the ruckus that was coming from her brother's room. She opened the door to find the three of them in a jumble on the floor.

Maria twisted her head to see who had walked in, "Oh hey Isabel"

"Um, hi Maria"

Alex quickly untangled him self and stood up, "Hey Isabel" he greeted with an awkward wave. "How are you? You look good, I mean you seem good, which doesn't mean you don't look good too, but then again you always look good. I'm fine myself, as in feeling fine, not looking fine. Though I guess one could think that I look fine, but that's doubtful. Alright I'm going to stop talking now"

She gave a tight smile in recognition. Standing above the two sprawled on the floor she titled her head to the side, "You guys ok?"

They stood up both with somewhat shy smiles, "We're good" Maria answered.

"Ok then" Isabel nodded and abruptly left.

Alex stood in shock staring at the closed door. "Why is it whenever I'm around her the switch in my brain that stops me from sounding like an idiot doesn't come on?"

"It's called love my friend" Maria answered patting him on the back.

He hunched his shoulders with a frown, "Then I have a feeling that love is against me"

"It's against us all" Maria added, in what was intended for comfort.

Max sighed in agreement, "Yeah"

"At least my hair looks great" she piped in a chipper voice.

"Comforting Maria" Alex smiled warmly at her effort.

"I know that fact is going to help me through the pain"

"Yeah Max whenever you feel down about Liz just tease your hair and you'll be fine" Alex chuckled.

Maria crossed her arms and said, somewhat indignantly but with a grin, "It doesn't hurt. Now cheer up, it's movie night at my house and I've got extra popcorn"

"Let's go" Alex nodded brightening. Max smiled in response.

"Good, because I need my hairdresser and wordsmith"

"Ha, ha" Alex scoffed sarcastically.

"I thought so"

A/N: Ending on a pretty happy note. Hurrah! Ok so I hope the next chapter is going to be put up soon.


End file.
